


Steal

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: Marceline is The Thief of The Night stealing anything that crosses her mind including a kiss from a pink haired beauty who's off with her head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's a part 2!! *wink

  
**Steal**

  
The ability to teleport was a joy to Marceline—not that she liked doing it because it would leave her nauseous after doing that—apparently, messing with the time and space continuum was complicated to explain—it felt like being sucked by a big black hole, breathless for a whole hour (even though it would only take her 0.005s to travel) and a really, really, bad nausea.

She enjoyed it for some time and got the hang of it every time she uses it for her entertainment. (Like playing pranks to her dad just to get back at him for insulting her music—scaring him shitless was the greatest payback ever!)

  
She never used it though, simply because she doesn’t want to feel sick and because it got boring. 

Acing her academic years was easy.

Teleporting to her boyfriend’s room just to shave his eyebrows for revenge (he cheated on her) 

But there were also limits to her power.

She could only travel to places that she’s been with or if she could picture the place perfectly

She cannot travel through time. (She tried teleporting into the past and future)

As mentioned above, extreme nausea or sickness might follow.

Turns out, every woman in the family has that power and her mother never used it. She made her promise that Marceline would never use it for evil things and she did agree.

  
But promises are made to be broken, right?

  
At 23 years old, she managed to steal famous artworks; jewelleries, bank money, and any other stuff that a robber would want to have—using her power of course. She never really needed those, she only steal for her own entertainment. Every time she would want to steal something, she would alert the police by leaving a note that she’s going to steal something from this certain place—at first, the police didn’t believe her but then after that one time when she stole the famous Mona Lisa painting, the police officers lost their shit.

She travelled country to country, continent to continent, but none could ever satisfy her growing need for adventure.

  
She stole almost every little expensive thing one could think of and now she’s getting bored. She wanted a challenge—one that could give chills to her spine, leave her wondering at night—that kind of thrill was what she was searching for but to her dismay, she couldn’t find any that would satisfy her needs.

  
She was the most wanted woman on Earth but nobody knows her real identity since she steals stuffs using an alter ego: The Vampire Queen. Draped in a suit, a red bowtie and a black cape (She was channelling her inner Dracula) a white mask that covers half of her face (she was also channelling her inner Phantom of the Opera) her hair was hidden with a black fedora.

* * *

  
She strode the empty halls of Wellendorf—a German Jewellery store in Pforzeim, Germany which was known for its expensive jewelleries around the country.

She was carrying a box full of rings, amulets, and bracelets that she recently stole. The alarms blared and she chuckled at how fickle these Germans are.

But everything changed when she heard upcoming footsteps.  
“ _Halt! Wer auch immer du bist!_ ” a woman yelled at her as Marceline stopped walking, she stopped to see the reflection of the woman on the glass and the woman pointed a semi-automated rifle at her.

The woman was dressed in a white crisp shirt, clad in a black blazer, and black pencil skirt with black high heels. She was able to run using those and Marceline whistled in amazement. She turned around to look at the woman and her eyes widened at how beautiful this woman looked.

She had this pink hair that is currently dishevelled because she was running towards the perpetrator, her green emerald eyes, shining, shimmering at the chandelier lights.

  
“ _Und du bist?_ ” Marceline asked, trying her very best to speak in a German accent which failed horribly as she stressed the wrong syllable, the woman cringed and narrowed her eyes at her.

  
“Vampire Queen, surrender now!” she commanded in which Marceline laughed in return, “Or what? You’ll gonna shoot me?” she asked as she shook her head, “What if I don’t?” she started walking towards her and the other woman bit her lip, trying to insinuate the situation if she should shoot or not.

  
Marceline stopped in front of the woman with the gun touching her chest; they were both looking at each other’s eyes—and Marceline saw the glint of determination in the woman.

  
“What do you want me to do?” she asked her as she used her index finger to raise the gun up making it point at the ceiling and slowly leaned in as the woman stiffened.

  
“Speechless?” she asked her cockily as she whispered into her ear but only heard the woman sighed in defeat (?) as she flipped Marceline over making her fall on the floor. The woman then straddled Marceline as she sits on her stomach, she quickly handcuffed the criminal and pinned her hands on the top of her head, making Marceline invaluable to move.

  
“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to call an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any question.” The woman said as she gripped Marceline’s wrists tighter above her head, the tresses of her hair falling in each side and Marceline couldn’t help but marvel at how this woman looked so hot- She never expected someone to be this hot when talking about The Miranda Rights.

  
Marceline gritted her teeth in pleasure—she got too cocky. This girl’s a genius, she acted like she was weak and frail when she’s actually the opposite..  
She grinned at how well she was played with, she’s been with a lot of this kind of situations where she was almost got caught but this one was the only one that got this close to discovering her identity and physically. (all were too afraid to come near her because they believed that she’s a real vampire)

  
“Uncover my mask and you will see.” She said to her and the both of them got into another staring contest, it was relevant that this woman who was on top of Marceline had an internal debate whether she should bite into it or wait for her subordinates.

Marceline smirked as she realized what the woman was doing. The pink haired beauty removed her hand on Marceline’s wrists (both hands were holding her up) and it was enough for Marceline to let go of the grasp (since the strength of the grasp wasn’t that strong anymore) she sat up and smirked, her handcuffed hands were now at the back of the pink haired woman as they held her hands, small, yet strong hands.

  
The woman couldn’t move her feet since her legs were wrapped around Marceline’s waist so that she couldn’t escape, “I like you, you’re feisty.” Marceline smirked at the glaring woman.

  
“Who the hell are you?!’ she gritted her teeth in frustration at the Most Wanted Criminal in the World who only grinned, “I’m your worst nightmare.” The criminal breathed as their faces where only inches apart from kissing.

  
“ _Inspekteur_!” a group of men were now running towards where they were and Marceline chuckled, “Well, it’s nice seeing you and all but I really have to go now.”

  
The woman just furrowed her brows at her, waiting for Marceline’s next move.

  
“I actually don’t know what I’m gonna steal but I think I know _now_ ,” she winked at her as she kissed her full on the lips—even though only it was a peck , it was enough to make the pink haired woman blush as she got what Marceline was trying to imply.

  
The Vampire Queen winked at her again as she smirked, “ _Auf wiedersehen, schone frau_.”

  
“ _Inspekteur_?” Her assistant, Vandolf asked the woman who was sitting all fours at the ground—a box of stolen jewelleries on her side as she stared at a corner, furiously blushing.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Marceline was back in her room, grinning as she searched the list of police officers in Germany and stopped when she saw the pink haired woman whom she kissed earlier.

She smirked in victory—she knows what she’s stealing next, the heart of a certain _Bonnibel Hiedler_ , Inspector/Director Police of Stand-by Forces in Germany.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Steal – pt. II**

(Bonnibel's POV)

Bonnibel Hiedler was always known to be tactile. She was a strong force in the police military even though she’s a woman. Her father was the head of the military and expected her to follow his footsteps and she did- but she did it in a different path. She wanted to be a detective, an investigator who helps people find justice.

_The Vampire Queen is at it again! This time leaving a note that she will haunt Wellendorf, a jewellery chain in Pforzeim, Germany! Police operatives are preparing for her arrival and are expecting to catch her! Will the German forces be successful?_

She shut her radio off and continued driving towards the National Police Station, she got a call earlier that the Vampire Queen is in the country for another crime and was called to head the task force in which she happily obliged.

She’d been following the Vampire Queen ever since she made a name for herself in the crime industry. And if she’s not mistaken, this will be the first attack of the criminal in her country. She parked her car and went immediately inside the station, she was greeted by several employees who saluted at her and directly went inside the conference room.

Most people in the room were men and she rolled her eyes at how misogynistic it was. But she couldn’t care less.

She was on a mission.

And she would do everything in her power to catch this criminal.

* * *

 

“ _Halt! Wer auch immer du bist!_ ” She yelled at the top of her lungs at the criminal who stopped walking, she was now pointing her gun at her and the criminal turned around to face her.

This criminal was wearing a white mask that covers half of her face, a suit with a red bowtie, she was clad in a black cape, and a black fedora covers her hair. She also noticed how tall this person was—(The Vampire Queen was a head taller than her, Bonnibel’s 5’4 ft.)

“ _Und du bist_ ” The criminal asked her and she cringed at how this person butchered her native language.

She bit her lip in thought, should she shoot her legs? If she does then it would breach an international protocol since this person isn’t even resisting anything.

She could feel the person’s eyes narrowing at her—her eyes were red as the bowtie that she was wearing.

“Vampire Queen, surrender now!” she yelled back at the criminal who only smirked as she walked towards her. “Or what? You’ll gonna shoot me?” the criminal asked her as she shook her head.

She furrowed her eyebrows at the voice of the criminal—it seemed melancholic, husky, but with that tone—it seemed like she can sing at how she modulates her voice. Her active mind kept thinking of who this person could be through Deductive Reasoning but discarded those thoughts first as she was on an Emergency Situation— She decided to play with her game and said, “If you'll beg then I won't,"

The criminal just grinned at her like a _maniac_.

She gulped as she started formulating the possible scenarios in her head that would make her survive and to catch this criminal. Her reinforcements were on the other part of the area, searching for her. Some were blocking all the possible exits and she was alone because she left her team when she heard footsteps on the other side of the area.

She quickly regretted that decision though.

 _Think, Bonnie, Think! If this person is afraid of getting caught, she should have ran away when she had the chance, but instead she’s here—entertaining you like you’re sort of a test experiment---,_  she blinked when the criminal is near her, _shoot or not? No, this person is playing a game. Well, two can play at this game._

She was cut off with her thoughts when the person stopped walking towards her and her gun was now on her chest—they both are into their staring contest when The Vampire Queen raised the gun using her index finger making it point at the ceiling and started leaning towards her.

Bonnibel could smell vanilla coming from the World’s Most Wanted Criminal.

“Speechless?” Bonnibel silently gasped when she realized that the criminal was leaning down to whisper in her ear, she sighed to calm herself and flipped her over. Using her defensive skills, in one swift motion she took the cuffs from the back of her skirt and hand cuffed the criminal as she sat on top of her, straddling her in the process—wrists were pinned on the top of the criminal’s head.

She smiled in victory at the criminal who didn’t move in protest; she frowned at this and was prepared for any tricks that this criminal has to offer.

She then started the standard operating procedure of arrest as she dictated the Miranda Rights, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to call an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any question.”

Her grip was tighter when she saw the criminal grin at her. “Who are you?” her body betrayed her as she asked those three words to the Vampire Queen who smirked at her, “Uncover my mask and you will see.” It was a challenge, she knows it.

If she bites it then there might be a chance that the criminal might flip her over but it was also her chance on finding out who this criminal might be.

She bit her lip in thought—but curiosity got over her which she later on regretted when the criminal used it as a chance to flip the tables, Vampire Queen sat up making their faces inches apart from kissing, her hands were held behind her and she couldn’t move her legs—they were in an intimate position making her blush.

She never had someone special in her life anyway, and being in this kind of situation especially with the _Most Wanted Criminal_ —was weird because it made her heart beat fast and swore to never see the day again if her subordinates finds out about this.

“I like you, you’re feisty,” the criminal teased as Bonnibel glared at the Vampire Queen.

Frustration got the best of her and she shot back with a “Who the hell are you?!”

There was silence for a while before the criminal spoke, “I’m your worst nightmare,” she breathed as their faces were only inches apart from kissing.

“ _Inspekteur_!” a voice resonated the empty halls, Bonnibel’s eyes widened in panic. She couldn’t let her subordinates see her in this weak and frail state—her image, her dignity as one of the strongest force in the military could be shattered just by this one event!

“Well, it’s nice seeing you and all but I really have to go now.” Bonnibel continued glaring at her, furrowing her eyebrows in the process, waiting for The Vampire Queen’s next move.

“I actually don’t know what I’m gonna steal but I think I _know_ now,” she winked at her and Bonnibel just rolled her eyes at how cocky this criminal can be.

She huffed at her in frustration, as The Vampire Queen kissed her _full_ on the lips—even though only it was just a peck, it was enough to make the Bonnibel blush, make her heart skip a beat, and a weird tingling feeling as she got what criminal was trying to imply.

 _“Auf wiedersehen, schone frau_.”

Were the last words that she heard and in a blink of an eye—the criminal was gone.

Ever since that day, Bonnibel vowed to catch The Vampire Queen and make her pay for stealing her _first_ kiss.

Not that she would like to admit that, _no_.

Especially not to her first girlfriend whom she met a few months after the jewellery store incident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's the girlfriend?


End file.
